This study has facilitated clinicians in their evaluation of patients with pituitary diseases, predominantly those with pitiutary adenomas in the pre-operative setting. Over the past several years, only one or two patients have been evaluated in this manner. The results have significantly aided in the evaluation of their hormone status. Our plan is to keep this protocol active.